


A Study in Seduction

by Hannah_BWTM



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Brimel, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Gags, High Heels, M/M, Malcolm is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, loving relationship, the Brimel PWP that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_BWTM/pseuds/Hannah_BWTM
Summary: Malcolm is at home alone and desperate for JT to come home after a long day of interviews. A few texts, a couple of pics, and JT can barely contain himself by the time he arrives back at their place.Malcolm needs to make it up to him, and luckily for JT his boyfriend is a man with a plan.An established Brimel relationship one shot.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Study in Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking to write a little something different, and here we are. For those who enjoy this pairing I hope you like what I have to offer.
> 
> Huge thanks to OfScarletLetters who buffed this up and made it extra shiny for you all to enjoy xx

JT arrived home from the precinct that night with tense muscles from a day of canvassing dead-end leads. The grind of a day like this tended to set his teeth on edge, and the messages from his boyfriend didn’t help matters. While JT knocked on door after door, his phone pinged with needy messages and pictures meant for his eyes only. Teeth raking over a bottom lip, hungry for him. A shot of a bare back and buttocks bent over the end of the bed. A shot of his favourite butt plug accompanied by a peach emoji. There was no mistaking what Malcolm was thinking about, but after teasing all day there’s no way JT is going to give him what he wants straight away.

Malcolm enjoys the game as much as the prize, and JT is going to make sure the teasing profiler works for it today.

When JT’s keys open the door on the second level of Malcolm’s loft he finds the interior spotless, lighting dimmed and the oil infuser filling the air with a woody scent that calms him as he breathes it in.

Malcolm always did know how to set the mood. What’s waiting for him on the bed isn’t a surprise either. His boyfriend is waiting on the bed, completely naked, cross legged with his arms draped gracefully over his thighs. With his eyes closed, he could pass for a Greek statue.

“What do you think all this is, babe?” JT asks.

Malcolm’s eyes fly open, his blue gaze piercing him, his soul bared for only him to see. It takes his breath away every time. Then his partner’s face breaks into a sly grin and he replies, “Extracurricular activities, of course. I’ve been so lonely today.”

“And you think you can get what you want with a couple of naked selfies?” JT huffs as he shucks off his jacket and shoes and heads toward the riser. “Do you know how hard today was for me?”

“Hopefully as hard as your cock is going to be in a minute.”

“Oh, no. No way. You’re not getting off that easy. I’ve got plans for you tonight.” JT folds his arms into his body, waiting to see how Malcolm reacts next.

The grin doesn’t leave the man’s face as he leans over to the blanket box at the foot of the bed and drapes his fingers over a red satin square. “I thought you might say that.” Malcolm whips the satin off the wooden box with a flourish to reveal some of their favorite toys from their collection. An array of gags, clamps, wands and cock rings are presented on top of the cherry grain, along with a new tube of lube.

Malcolm uncrosses his legs and spreads them open, all the while leaning back onto his elbows and turning his grin into something a little more devious. “I’ve been so bad today. Think I might need a lesson.”

The words out of Malcolm’s mouth goes straight to JT’s cock. “You think?” He closes the distance between them, losing his shirt and pants along the way.

“Mmmhmm, I need you and your  _ discipline _ .” With his legs spread JT notices the base of plug poking out of his hole for the first time. JT loves him when his boyfriend is like this. Desperate for him.

A glance at Malcolm’s already hard cock sends the blood rushing to his own, and by the time he reaches the edge of the bed his cock is tenting from beneath his boxers. Malcolm looks hungrily at the boxers, but JT makes no move to take them off.

“You realise I’m not making this easy for you tonight?”

Malcolm gazes up at him with an intensity that takes JT’s breath away. He drowns in those eyes every time. “God, yes.”

“Alright. Let’s get this lesson started then.” Even though JT loves their collection of toys, he’s got two in mind tonight. And a third one Bright doesn’t know about yet. Although his mind is made up quickly JT makes a show of deciding, making his little tease wait just that bit longer.

“Come on, JT. I want you.” 

“Always the impatient one. Those pretty lips of yours want me, don’t they?”

“They’ve wanted you all day.”

“I guess they’re going to have to wait a little longer then.” JT grins as he holds up his selections- a panel gag and a cock ring. “Those lips of yours don’t touch a thing until I say so. And because I know you’ve been priming yourself all day you can wait a little longer.”

Malcolm’s eyes widen at the sight of the toys, and he tosses his head back as an aroused moan rumbles in his throat. JT always knew how to make him feel special. The bigger man grabs Malcolm’s legs and drags him into his lap to take one last look at those lips before they disappear behind the black leather. He rubs his thumb over the younger man’s bottom lip before whispering a desire into his partner’s ear. “You better be ready to use these later.” Malcolm nods in agreement before JT spins him round roughly and fits the leather straps around his brown slicked back hair.

He looks perfect.

JT lays Malcolm down on to the bed, dragging his hands down his body as he waits for Malcolm to settle with the gag over his mouth. Before JT goes any further he slips the silicon ring over his partner’s throbbing cock, a moan of pleasure/pain escaping from Malcolm’s throat. He was born for this.

Only now that JT has Malcolm where he wants him does he remove his boxers. As his cock springs free Malcolm reaches out to stroke it, but JT playfully slaps the hand away . “No touching yet, I’ll decide if you deserve to touch it later.” Malcolm’s brow creases slightly, but JT knows he’s only playing with him. The frown is gone as quickly as it arrives, his eyes never leaving JT’s pelvis. The man is utterly transfixed, and it’s sexy as hell.

“God you look good like this. We’re just missing one more thing.” JT reaches over to the nightstand and reveals a condom. He splits the wrapper and rolls it onto his own cock, ignoring the disgruntled moans emanating from between his legs. Malcolm loves the feeling of JT’s come inside him or streaking all over his chest, and this is enough motivation for Malcolm to think twice the next time he sends a dick pic while JT’s in the middle of investigating a witness’s home. “I’m deciding the rules tonight, remember? Let’s see how I feel after my first fuck. I might just come all over you the second time.”

Malcolm’s expressive eyes convey all that JT needs to know. He is completely on board, and if that wasn’t obvious enough, the younger man wraps his legs around JT and attempts to pull him towards the mattress while his hips buck up, desperate for friction. JT can’t help but laugh at his desperation, and pulls away easily. “Uh uh, not until I say so. You can tap out if you need to. Now, lie back and relax, you need all the oxygen you can get. Let me take care of you.”

Malcolm nods and relaxes into the cotton sheets below, his hand balled into fists as he waits for JT to lube up. The purple plug’s head is still poking from his hole, and JT wastes no time twisting the base and pulling it out, enjoying Malcolm’s groan from the loss. He’ll be looser than JT would have liked for this first time, but there are upsides too. JT lines up and bottoms out on the first thrust, revelling in Malcolm’s hip thrust at his quick entry. The plug has done its job and Malcolm takes JT’s cock easily, with JT setting a furious pace. He can feel Malcolm’s heat through the condom as the man tenses around his cock, and the sensation is glorious. The detective wants to come quickly, hoping to shake off the tension from a long day of interviews so he can really enjoy time with his partner.

Malcolm’s pleasure is secondary, but JT can see the man’s cock straining against the ring with every thrust. His cock is changing colour from the pressure, and it’s so beautiful.

“You drove me mad today, you know that? All I wanted was you and I was staring at some woman’s snowglobe collection.” JT grunts with the effort of maintaining his frenetic pace, snapping his hips and watching for every hint of pleasure as he hits Malcom’s prostate hard. Malcolm isn’t even paying attention at this point, blissed out on JT’s cock and all the sensations that go with it. The younger man grips the sheets tightly, his muscles tense as his pleasure builds towards a climax. “You look so good for me like this, Malcolm.” JT breathes. 

Malcolm does manage to hear JT’s praise, and he is rewarded with a gaze of pure lust and want.

JT feels his release building and he plants a hand on Malcolm’s chest and squeezes the toned muscle in his palm. The pair have a no kissing rule when one of them is wearing a gag, but JT is tempted to break it just this once. He decides against it, instead pulling Malcolm into his lap so he can hit that sweet spot that makes Malcolm mewl with delight. JT finds it and when Malcolm writhes beneath him in ecstasy his own load comes in shuddering waves. He collapses onto his partner, smearing sweat all over Malcolm’s bare chest. A hand rubs itself through his short buzz cut, a tender motion that makes JT want to fall asleep right here.

This isn’t the end of their night though.

JT rolls over next to Malcolm on the bed and waits a few moments before rolling Malcolm onto his side to release the gag straps. Spit trails off the flat leather when it is lifted from Malcolm’s head, and his lips are plump from the pressure.

“You did so well for me baby, it was everything I needed after the day I had.” JT praises. 

Malcolm sighs contentedly and flicks his eyes downward towards his no longer red but still very excited cock. “Can I be let out now?” Malcolm asks cheekily.

“Only if you promise to make it up to me.”

“Oh, I have some ideas on how to do that.”

“Good, ‘cause I need a rest.” JT releases Malcolm’s cock, and he sighs before taking a few deep breaths, forcing himself not to blow once the confines on his cock are freed.

JT raises his hands behind his head as he watches Malcolm regain control of himself. "What exactly do you have in mind?" 

"The more appropriate question might be what  _ pair _ do I have in mind?" Bright smirks, and some of the tiredness JT feels ebbs away. Malcolm knows he's a slut for his wardrobe, the one that's just for them. 

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." JT makes quite the display of getting comfortable, arms behind his head and already cock half hard in anticipation. Malcolm climbs on top of him and nuzzles into his neck, breathing lustily all the while. He places a trail of feather light kisses from his neck to his jaw before slipping his tongue into JT's mouth. The kiss is deep and intense, and after Malcolm’s time with the gag on both men are starving for one another. 

Malcolm breaks the kiss, leaving JT wanting more. He sits back up, grins one more time and teases, "Are you ready for a show, baby?"

"Hell yes." JT growls.

"Don't go anywhere." Malcolm hops off the bed and sashays to his closet. JT admires the ass that you could bounce a quarter off from behind as he walks away. Damn he got lucky.

As Malcolm disappears to get dressed, JT makes quick work of disposing of the condom and moving the toys off the bed. By the time he’s finished Malcolm rounds the corner in one of JT's favourite outfits. Patent leather pumps, black booty shorts with fishnets, and a deep cut vest with satin accents. The music is slow and sensual, and Malcolm rocks his hips along to the tune, occasionally dropping his ass hypnotically to the deep bass notes. The man’s tight muscles look damn fine in the fishnets, and his calves pop out against his legs from the pumps. He faces away from JT with his ass swaying sexily, but looks over his shoulder with a smug grin. 

“Any requests baby?” he asks, and JT has an answer ready to go.

“On your knees, Bright. I wanna see you crawl in those pretty little stockings of yours.”

Malcolm hums in satisfaction and squats down so his butt is sitting against his heels, the curve of his cheeks disappearing as the muscles in his legs stretch outwards. The man pivots on one shoe to spin himself around so he’s facing the bed, his cock bulging against the tight shorts as his legs are spread. JT licks his lips at the sight and his partner sees it, a smirk plays on his lips as he leans forward to crawl on all fours toward the bed.

JT loves it when Malcolm looks up at him from behind his long lashes, and the outfit he’s chosen tonight is driving him crazy.

“Okay, I’m not waiting. Get up here, Bright.”

“As you wish, JT.” Malcolm pops his butt out as stands, then dips a shoulder as he moves upwards, showing off his physique one last time. Delicate fingers play with the three buttons on the vest, popping each one off slowly on the downbeat of the music before he shucks the vest onto the floor.

Next off are the patent shoes, clunking against the floor as Malcolm flicks them off to the sides. He then makes a show of stretching the elastic on his shorts and scooting them slowly down his legs, wiggling his butt as he does so.

There’s nothing about JT’s cock that is soft anymore. It stands proudly at attention, desperate to be touched again. Malcolm’s own cock strains against the confines of the stockings, and the hunger in the man’s eyes is enough for JT to cut the foreplay.

“Get your butt back over here, Bright.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Malcolm shimmies out of the stockings without much ceremony and launches onto the bed. He leans down to kiss JT and then pulls away a little, forcing JT to chase his mouth with a playful huff.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, is it?” JT growls.

“I should be able to have a little fun, don’t you think?” Malcolm asks innocently.

This man drives JT absolutely wild. With a strong arm he lifts Malcolm by the waist and throws him towards the middle of the bed. “Stay.” He orders, as he quickly locates the lube conveniently placed on the side table and prepares himself once again. JT admires Malcolm’s puffy hole, begging to be filled one more time, and wants to make sure his partner will be comfortable. “Do you need any prep?”

Malcolm shakes is his head. “I want your cock to split me open.”

“Of course you do. You always were a slut for my cock.” The knowledge burns hot in JT’s belly, and he doesn’t waste any time while Malcolm replies to him.

“Won’t argue with that. Ah!” Malcolm exclaims as JT pushes in once again. He’s even tighter this time because of their little break, and JT is all the more sensitive without the condom. Both men see stars when JT begins to thrust, and Malcolm grinds naturally with JT’s rhythm.

“You feel amazing, this is- ugh.” JT can’t even finish a sentence, so intense is the pleasure pooling in his groin. Neither man speaks again as their movements become more frantic and desperate, each man chasing their own release. Malcolm’s fingers grip JT’s hips, squeezing the skin with so much force that there will probably be bruises in the morning. He lifts his head and gasps, mouth open and searching for something, anything to play with. JT bends down and offers a hasty kiss, a quick dart of his tongue in Malcolm’s mouth before straightening up to finish them off. Malcolm collapses back on to the mattress, bucking his hips in time with JT and uttering one filthy moan after another as the heat in his belly builds to breaking point. 

“Gonna come!” is all the warning JT gets before Malcolm’s cock spurts white ribbons all over his stomach. Malcolm becomes boneless beneath him, but looks so pretty covered in come JT knows where his load will be shooting. Redoubling his efforts now that Malcolm is blissed out in his own post orgasm haze, JT pumps hard for another minute before he can feel he’s close. He slides out quickly with barely a noise from Malcolm before he shoots his own come on Malcolm’s taught abs, the creamy fluid pooling in the creases of his contours.

JT falls onto the mattress, utterly spent. Malcolm turns his head towards JT with a contented expression. “Mmm, love wearing you.” he mumbles, a soft smile on his face.

The larger man lifts a hand to Malcolm’s cheek and rubs his thumb across his cheekbone tenderly. “I know. You look so sexy to me. God I love you.”

“Let’s stay here forever.” Malcolm whispers.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first,  _ then _ we’ll stay here forever.”

“Hmm, sounds good.”

JT slides off the bed and pads to the bathroom to grab a small bowl and some of his almond and honey body wash that he loves to bathe in after a heavy session. He fills the bowl with the temperature he knows Malcolm likes as well as his softest flannel, and stops by the dresser to pull out a shirt only fit for special occasions.

JT rinses the flannel and slowly works his way down Malcolm’s body, from head to toe. He varies the length of each stroke, knowing the unpredictability will end up with Malcolm purring in satisfaction. Once they are both clean and Malcolm is more than halfway off to sleep JT grabs his old green shirt and works it gently over his partner’s head before guiding his arms through. Malcolm’s hands explore the soft and worn fabric, his eyes popping open in surprise when he realises what JT’s dressed him in.

“Your old army shirt?” He raises the shirt to his nose, breathing in the musky scent of his boyfriend and the remnants of the deodorant he always wears. It’s a balm for his soul, a reminder that he is loved.

“It seemed like the kind of night for it. You’re my everything, Malcolm. Now can we get some sleep please?” After the excitement of getting home the weariness in JT’s bones is beginning to creep back in. They’ve eaten no dinner but JT will make up for it with a hearty breakfast in the morning.

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Malcolm’s eyelids are already closing, but he turns instinctively towards the security of JT. His presence is enough to lessen the night terrors, and it’s not long before JT detects the slowing down of his partner’s breathing as he descends into sleep.

JT rests his chin just above Malcolm’s head, breathing in the soft almond and honey scent now mixing with his own. 

If there is a better way to end a day at the office, JT hasn’t found it yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you want to chat and get excited about season 2 and are 18+ you can find me on the [PSon Trash](https://discord.gg/UvxeqKYWJS) server.


End file.
